Half a Cup of Sugar
by Scath Rocco Meoi
Summary: It's Valentine's Day in Paris and Mireille's making a cake for Kirika who went to the park, to paint, but something goes wrong, what is it? MireilleXKirika Shoujo-ai One-shot HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY!


**AUTHOR'S NOTES: **Happy Valentine's Day people! And if you're single Happy Day of the Tree (as we say here in Brazil) XD. I'm single, in love with one of my straight friends and of course I cannot risk our friendship... Does anyone recognaize this story? It's the biggest gay cliché. Even though I'm living such a sad love story I think celebrating Valentine's Day is good and makes you think about how important love is. This is a fluff fic just to remind you of that. Leave me a review when you're finished, will you?

_"What the world needs now is love, sweet love, it's the only thing that there's just too little of." Burt Bacharach_

**_Half (a) Cup of Sugar_**

Mireille slowly opened her eyes and smiled when she saw the black haired girl sleeping peacefully in her arms. She moved delicately not to wake her girlfriend and went to the bathroom.

The fresh water of the shower made her feel reinvigorated and happy, yes, for the first time in her life, she was happy. Especially in that day, because Kirika and her were celebrating their first Valentine's Day together.

She wrapped up the towel around her body and went back into the bedroom where she found Kirika putting her shoes on.

"Good morning." Mireille greeted placing a light kiss on the girl's lips. "Leaving?" the blonde sat beside her girlfriend.

"I'm going to the park to paint."

"Today of all days?" Mireille tried to hide her disappointment, it wasn't Kirika's fault, she had come from far and shouldn't know much about the holidays and traditions in Paris.

"Don't worry, I'll be back before six." the Japanese girl kissed her girlfriend and left.

The clock biped, one o'clock, Mireille wondered how they could have slept so much… Images of the previous night invaded her thoughts and she couldn't help but to feel a little embarrassed.

She went to the kitchen thinking about what to have for lunch when she found a recipe book in one of the drawers; she took a quick look through it and found a strawberry cake, perfect for Valentine's Day.

She started opening the cabinets and gathering the ingredients, molds and cups, she washed her hands, tied the blonde locks in a perfect bun, took a deep breath and exclaimed:

"Let's get working!"

She glided her fingers along the lines while she read the ingredients and procedures. She grabbed the package of flour, measured and set in the receptacle, then she measured the milk and eggs and added everything, mixing.

"Now…" she turned the page. "Half cup of sugar."

She measured the sugar and added to the mixture, went back to the book, but before she could read the phone rang. She cleaned her hands on her apron and ran to answer.

"Good afternoon! Are you the one responsible for this line?" a man's voice said.

"Yes."

"We are making a few innovations in the system and we'd like to know if you're interested in acquiring."

"Look, I'm busy now… Could you call later?"

"But listen, with these innovations your calls will be even cheaper and, of course, the quality will improve a lot! And we won't charge you much!"

"I know, I know. Thank you, but I really have to go now."

"Are you really sure?"

"Yes, thank you!" Mireille hung up before the guy could say anything else. "Where was I? Oh, yes! Half cup of sugar."

She measured the sugar and added, mixing a little before turning back to the book when she heard someone knocking.

"I'm very glad you answered, Ms. Bouquet." her landlady was standing there staring at the blonde.

"How can I help you, Mrs. Voyan?"

"Well, yesterday was the rent payment day but you didn't appear at my office." her tone was accusative.

"Sorry, I didn't know the payments were being made at your office… I did go to your apartment."

"Really? So find a time to go again and pay your rent!" and with that the woman turned around and left stepping heavily.

"Again, where was I?" she measured the sugar, added and started mixing, while she mixed she heard a noise, seemed to come from the living room.

She grabbed her gun inside her purse and walked silently in the direction the sound had come from. She jumped into the room and pointed the gun at the open window, the curtains were fluttering with the strong wind and a vase lay on the floor.

Mireille let go of the gun and ran to save the little plant Kirika liked so much, cleaned the dirt and put the vase back into place, closing the window before going back to the kitchen.

"Will I be able to finish this cake?" the blonde asked measuring half cup of sugar.

Finally silence prevailed and she was able to finish the cake in peace.

_Half (a) Cup of Sugar_

Kirika walked from one side to the other, stopping in front of the shop windows and checking her watch not to be late.

What would Mireille like to get? Chocolates? Flowers? Clothes? The girl felt like all those presents were 'empty'… They didn't show her feelings for the blonde and she wanted Mireille to know how important she was in her life…

For both of them it was hard to say 'I love you' or 'I can't live without you', that's why the present needed to indirectly say all that and more.

She bumped on something, a box full of kitten, besides it a sign that said: 'For adoption.'

"Do you want one?" an old lady approached her.

"Don't they require much care?"

"Of course not."

"Really? Because I don't wanna give trouble to the one I love, I wanna give a present."

"Well, I think a pet is a very significant present. Having a pet is the same as having a child, that's why it's a present that says: 'I'm ready to have a family with you'."

"I'll take the brown one." the girl stated ignoring most of what the woman had said.

_Half (a) Cup of Sugar_

"Mireille?" the girl entered and closed the door. "Tadaima."

"Kirika? Is that you?" the blonde appeared coming from the bedroom. "I must have fallen asleep… What is that you have there?"

"It's a present." Kirika approached lifting the kitten.

"From who?" Mireille was worried, who had given HER girlfriend a present in Valentine's Day? She wouldn't allow that!

"From me."

"What?" she was brought back from her thoughts.

"It's for you…" Kirika looked down embarrassed. "Happy Valentine's Day."

With her eyes closed the girl felt Mireille's arms around her and the comfort provided by her, her soul mate… For sure.

"I have something for you too." the blonde lifted Kirika's face and gave her a gentle kiss. "Come with me."

They walked hand in hand into the kitchen, the kitten still wrapped around the black haired girl's arm.

"What is it?" Kirika looked around not noticing anything unusual.

"Sit." Mireille pulled a chair for the girl, who placed the kitten on the floor. "I'll bring it."

Walking around the table the blonde approached the counter and cut a piece of the cake.

"You cooked it?" Kirika asked, eyes shining.

"Yeah…" Mireille blushed, but she was staring anxiously at her girlfriend as the girl gave the first bite. "So?"

"Mireille…" Kirika started chuckling. "How much sugar did you put in it?"

"Half cup." the blonde answered confused.

"It's great." the girl got up and hugged the woman she loved tightly. "I think you've put a lot of love." Kirika continued chuckling, her head resting against Mireille's chest. Love is sweet… A lot sweeter than half cup of sugar.


End file.
